


Fight Fate

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Giles thumbed the book of prophesies frantically.





	Fight Fate

Giles thumbed the book of prophesies frantically.   
“There must be some mistake.”   
Buffy came to stand beside him.   
“Giles, the prophesy was clear.” Buffy’s lip trembled. “I’m going to die.”   
“There must be something we can… This can’t be…”   
“You said it yourself, if it is in the book, then it will happen.” Buffy dabbed at her eyes.  
“Oh Buffy.” Giles stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Buffy sobbed quietly.   
“I don’t want to die, Giles.”   
Giles buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her coconut shampoo.   
“I don’t want you to die, Buffy.”


End file.
